


Kinktober Day 08: Unexpected

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Deep throat (briefly), F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Yvette tries a new position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Yvette finally get the courage to try a new position with Wilhelm. She didn't expect to get such a positive reaction.





	Kinktober Day 08: Unexpected

Wilhelm came hard in Yvette’s mouth, pressing hard and almost making her choke. She took all of his robotic dick that she could, greedily swallowing his cum. His hand untangled from her hair and she pulled away, smirking.

“You were a little wound up.”

He grunted.

She stroked his gold plated dick. “How did it feel?”

He moved against her hand. “Fantastic.” He sighed pleasantly.

“My turn,” she said.

“You have a robodick you want me to try?” Wilhelm mused.

Yvette stood as Wil sat on the bed. He gripped her ass and brought her close, kissing her stomach. His thumbs massaged her thighs. She kissed him, pulling his head close. “You are incredible, ya know that?”

He smiled. “I know.”

She laughed and then pushed him backwards. He complied lazily, laying back on the bed. She crawled up to his head. She’d been wanting to try this for a while and tonight she finally felt wild and crazy enough to see if Wilhelm would let her try it.

His brows rose. “Oooh,” he said, grinning. He took her leg and helped her straddle his face. His hand gripped her ass and pulled her down onto his mouth. Yvette hadn’t had time to adjust before he was licking her. She moaned, her hands on the bed, digging in. Wilhelm pressed her close and holding her firmly against him. She shivered. She hadn’t expected such a response.

She sat up, walking with her hands to rest on Wil’s head where she gripped at his hair. He moaned, nuzzling deeper into her, forcing a louder moan from her. He lapped and suckled her clit, his hands kneading her ass. He licked her greedily, drawing more and more moans and groans from her. She squeezed her eyes closed as she orgasmed. Wilhelm did not stop. She shuddered, panting. He dug deeper, pressing his tongue against her clit.

“Oh- fuck!” she yelled. “This is incredible!”

His eyes twinkled as he watched her, flicking his tongue and dragging it across her. Again, she felt herself building up to another orgasm and instinctually ground against his tongue. She bit her lip and stopped. She didn’t want to hurt him.

But his fingers dug into her asscheeks further and pushed them to grind against his face. Her eyes widened. “You… You sure…?” He winked and she could feel him smiling against her.

Yvette rocked slowly, her moans louder. Wilhelm continued to lick as she moved, the sensation unlike anything she’d experienced. Her hands held his head and she moved her hips, her speed gaining as she got closer and closer, riding his tongue and face. Her moans had become screams now and she forgot to be gentle. She ground into him, bucking wildly and coming, but she needed more, so she didn’t stop. Wilhelm kept a steady pace, but his finger extended, pushing against her asshole. Yvette gasped, the new sensation wonderful. She rode his face and finger now, her screams louder. When she came this time, she pressed hard against his face, shuddering and screaming, Wil’s finger deep in her ass.

She panted, letting herself calm, but Wilhelm was not stopping. She looked at him. “I… Wilhelm… I can’t…”

He stuck another finger up her ass, making her moan as he continued to eat her out. She sank into his hand hers back on the bed, gripping it tightly. He lapped at her, his tongue dipping into tongue fuck her. She moaned, curling around him. Her hips began to move again. The pleasure swirled around her and she sat up to ride his face one more. Her hand reached back to rest on his stomach and something caught her eye. His robodick was leaking, his arousal dripping onto his abdomen.

She came once more and still, Wilhelm did not stop. “Holy… Fuck… Wilhelm… Don’t you need to breath?”

He shook his head, pressing her harder on his face, driving another orgasm from her. She panted. She would have been more cautious if she’d known just how much he was going to love this. She was stuck, torn between needing rest and wanting more, but it was already decided for her, Wilhelm was not going to stop anytime soon. She smirked as she came once more.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
